Unseen Life of Avatar
by KimDavenport
Summary: The lovely lady Katara Vampire is drawn to a common blood-sucker. Iroh knew about the dragons first. Sokka's last gift to his sister. Kyoshi wants a secret police. The Earth King learns about his kingdom, and Zuko relearns how to feel safe in his home. And much, much more! A collection of one-shots I wrote for an Avatar competition I was in! Includes drabbles themes! Highest is T
1. Ice Raft

The Serpent's pass was the most unhopeful place one would encounter on their path across the Earth Kingdom. To travel across it was many people's greatest fear, and to do so with a pregnant mother and worried father was madness.

But, it was what they must do. Avatar Aang had promised the small family safe passage, so safe passage was what they would receive.

They had not been walking long when they came across a break in the pass. Silently, Katara took up her bending stance. She knew what needed to be done. She quickly formed a bed of ice across the water, about ten feet wide at its center. Everyone boarded and the waterbender and Avatar took positions on the sides of the raft, using their unique bending abilities to push the ice forward across the water.

One of the youngest of the group, a blind Earthbender, could be heard muttering under her breath. "I don't like this at all, can't see a thing, stupid ice."

Suddenly, the raft lurched. All of the passengers cried out as the water around them began to rock and wave their little boat. With a cry, the pregnant mother fell into the water.

"No!" cried the husband. He jumped in after her.

"Katara! Aang! Can't you bring us any closer?" Shouted Sokka.

"It's taking all the power we have just to keep the raft afloat!" Yelled back his sister. Bits of the ice fell off into the water as their floatation device sank deeper into the water.

"I'll make sure they get safely across," said Suki, as she jumped in after the couple.

The ice was melting quicker then they had expected. The rapid waters of the serpent's path were eating up the little raft, sinking lower and lower into the current. As the water gave another vicious lurch, the blind Earth bender toppled into the waves.

"Toph! No!" Sokka quickly followed her, catching her in his arms and securing her in his tight grasp.

"I can't swim!" cried the Earthbender.

"Don't worry, I have you. I'll swim us to shore," promised Sokka. They began their journey to the edge where Suki had already pulled the shivering couple ashore.

"Aang, the raft is melting, we need to jump, now," said Katara.

"But-"

"Jump Aang!" Katara grabbed the air bender's slim wrist and yanked him into the waters. Their raft was sucked away by the rapids and pulled under the waves a second later.

The waterbender was right at home in the water. As she plowed her way through the waves, however, she noticed Aang was not keeping up with her.

"Aang!" she called, searching the waters frantically. "Aang!"

"I'm here Katara!" came a voice across the water. Katara plunged her way through the water, looking for Aang. She saw him a few feet away, and made her way through the icy water to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, bobbing up beside him.

"I, I'm fine," he said. He was panted with the exertion of keeping his head above water. "I'm just not the strongest swimmer in the world; we didn't exactly go on weekend swims in the air nomad temples."

Katara laughed, but then quickly stopped because she gasped in some water. Once she had finished choking, she reigned her composure. "I will follow next to you, we'll get to the edge in no time."

Aang smiled his thanks. The two made their way slowly to the edge. Katara was always on her guard, ready to catch Aang the moment he went under. He managed to make it to the edge himself, however.

"Well, that worked," laughed Sokka as Katara and Aang pulled themselves to shore. "No more ice rafts for me."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

 **A/N-I'm in an Avatar writing comp now! Super excited! This is the first drabble I've ever done, but a longer themed piece is going to come out soon!**

 **Team: Fire Nation**

 **Round 2: Hope**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt:** 10\. (Line) The ice was melting quicker than expected.

 **Word count: 623**


	2. Elite Force

**270 BG- The Lower Rings of Ba Sing Se**

Fog was hanging in the air over Ba Sing Se. The morning sun had not yet risen in the east, but the day was already beginning for those ambitious enough to seize every available hour of the day.

The streets were filled with merchants and sellers, setting up shop or perfecting their wares. Stores were packed with early-morning shoppers, mostly women, who hoped to snatch the freshest fruits and vegetables early and return to their families in time to cook breakfast.

Street urchins and homeless benders blended in with the masses. Their grungy clothes and dirty faces were a sign of their third-ring status. Most of them shared more in common with street rats then with human beings; scrounging desperately for scraps and hurrying away, frightened, when someone bigger threatened to get in their way.

Through the misty muddles of melancholy mediocrity stood a pure vision of power and strength. This extremity of force was found in the form of a girl, dressed in dark green robes. Her clothes marked her as an obvious earth kingdom resident, but her heavy makeup would make many average earth kingdom citizens question her true position. Her face was laden with heavy layers of white paste, her eyes outlined in black coal and colored up to the brows in tapering red dust. Her lips were a dusty brown, matching the dirt of the streets. Her makeup made her a fighter that used more then bending. She could bend well, but she did not need to. The skills she had learned from her training on her island served her better then anything the great masters could have taught her.

As Kyoshi made her way through the rings, younger children scampered from her path. She looked frightening, everything from her makeup to her quick pace spoke of urgency and a dare to not be interrupted. She set her eyes on her mission to the upper ring of the city and did not avert her gaze.

It was a shame, commented some of the older folks in the city as they watched her pass. She used to be such a happy girl.

 **290 BG- Ba Sing Sea Upper Ring**

Kyoshi ducked her way along the roofs of the buildings. Her agility and power of inconspicuous was a gift at times like these. She was running in a way that was most un-Avatar, and certainly unladylike. However, no one could see her so high above the city and moving so quickly, and she was happy to feel such freedom.

Jumping over the roofs, she landed on a plain green thatched rooftop. She deftly hooked her arms on the side and swung herself inside through an open window.

"Hello Benji Baby!" She called loudly.

The earth bender artist gave a shriek of surprise and upset his ink palate, scattering dark splotches across his scroll.

"Kyoshi! How many times must I ask you not to sneak up on me like that? How would you like it if I popped in through random windows while you were in the middle of practicing?"

"Well seeing as you have the agility of an Air Bison, I would quite like to see you try it," responded Kyoshi.

Benji glared at her for a second longer, but he could not feign anger for long. He was too happy to see her.

"It's good to see you," said Benji. He crossed the room and bent to give her a quick peck on the lips. Kyoshi savored his touch on hers. "Are you ready to start planning?"

"Very much," agreed Kyoshi. "I'm thinking a summer wedding would be nice; the earth kingdom will be in full bloom then."

"I never would have taken the most powerful Avatar to date to be a summer-wedding gal."

"You know I love the flowers," laughed Kyoshi. "Besides, where would you expect the most powerful bender in the world to be married; on the bending training grounds?"

"I have to admit, I would imagine something like that if I did not know you so well."

Kyoshi gasped and slapped his arm good-naturally. Then the two dissolved into laughter and set about planning what was bound to be the happiest day of both of their lives.

 **270 BG- Before the Council of Five**

"We need a better system to defend our capitol."

"Are you insinuating that the current administration is not viable enough to protect their own citizens?" asked one of the officers. The other's looked rightfully shocked at her statement.

Kyoshi turned to the man that had spoken. His name was General Fong; a very respected and very old Earth kingdom warrior. He had a broad figure and greying hair that was pulled back in a long plait. The other officers would endorse or deny her request based on his input, she knew.

"I'm not saying you are doing a bad job; I'm saying that you are not doing enough of a good one," said Yoshi. "These are troubled times we live in, and there is too much going on for the Earth Kingdom army to handle."

"We can increase our ranks," Commented General Fong. "There are ways around the shortage of men that do not include creating an undercover group of spies."

"Not spies," said Kyoshi calmly. "Informants. An elite fighting team that uses the skills and abilities I have developed through my time training as an earth kingdom warrior."

"You are the Avatar," said one the other officers. "You cannot be seen sneaking around, creating elite fighter forces to carry out undercover missions!"

"The Avatar is supposed to be a symbol of peace and spiritual balance!" cried one of the others. Their roars quickly filled the air as others joined in and added their agreement.

Kyoshi waited patiently for them to settle down.

"Quiet! Quiet!" shouted General Fong. Once the others fell silent, he turned to Kyoshi. He cleared his throat.

Kyoshi watched him with a combination of mild interest and fierce determination. She was curious to hear what he had to say next, but it did not matter really. She was going to fight for this no matter what he said; this was something that the citizens of Ba Sing Sea needed for their safety. And their safety was her duty.

 **289 BG- The Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se**

Planning the wedding had been much of a whirlwind for the two lovebirds. Not only were they rushing to get the plans finalized before summer fully sprung and dealing with the usual pre-wedding ordeals including invites and cake, but they were also doing so under the umbrella of the hounding press. Each reporter seemed dying to get a direct interview with the Avatar on her wedding, as well as photos of the happy couple.

"Avatar Kyoshi! Avatar Kyoshi!" cried the reporters, hurrying down the street as the couple emerged from _Flower Fiesta 'the best florists in the Earth Kingdom'_!

"I swear if one more of them asks us for a picture, I am going to trap them all underground in the deepest earthbender-created cavern known to the Earth Kingdom." growled Kyoshi.

"You always have been one who loved the attention," joked Benji. He threw his arm around his fiancé and led her down the street away from the reporters. Kyoshi threw a dirty look at the crowding journalists, but then allowed herself to be led away.

The reporters were insistent, and continued to follow them down the street, asking for photos, quotes, and interviews.

"Kyoshi! Avatar Kyoshi!" yelled a particularly insistent reporter.

"What?" snapped Kyoshi, forgetting herself in her frustration. As she spun around, she saw that it was not a reporter calling for her after all. It was Officer Lang.

"Oh, hello Officer Lang," greeted the Avatar sheepishly. "What can I do for you?"

Officer Lang seemed to be out of breath. He gasped for oxygen, then quickly straightened to deliver his news. "You can come with me. There has been another attack in the lower rings, and this time the thugs seem to be getting out of hand. I was sent to get you."

Kyoshi quickly shoved her packages of wedding décor into Benji's arms. "I'll be back soon," she promised him, giving him a quick kiss. Then she bounded after Officer Lang.

As they approached the lower rings, evidence of the riots grew louder. Yelling filled the air, loud screeches that made Kyoshi's ears ring. Smoke stung her eyes from fires in some of the lower homes. Some people were running, screaming, terrified. Others were simply walking around in a stupor, looking at the rising flames in the distance with a glazed look of confusion in their eyes.

"Where are the fights coming from?"

"A group of rebels broke in through the West wall; they were hiding on the trains. They have been terrifying the citizens ever since."

"How many?"

"We are not sure, at least twenty."

"Twenty?" Kyoshi was shocked. "How have they managed to grow ranks so much without us knowing?"

"Well our information was pretty limited; we are soldiers ma'am, not spies."

Kyoshi growled in frustration and dashed into the street to join in the fights.

 **270 BG- Before the Council of Five**

"The stations of our military keep them busy. They do not have time to gather intelligence to ensure we have proper information for battling thug teams that threaten the safety of Ba Sing Sea."

General Fong leaned forward in his chair. He had his hands crossed, and his face was composed in a sympathetic gaze. He was going to try to use pity and rationality to deter her from her goal.

"Avatar Kyoshi…The attacks we had this past year were tragic. But no one blames you for the terror the Pig Iron Punks and their gang of ruffians caused."

Kyoshi took a deep breath. _They_ might not blame her, but she blamed herself every day of her life.

"It was my fault," she said. The officers exchanged looks. She took another breath and continued. "It was not all my fault, but I am the sole one to whom the blame of failure should fall. I was distracted, and I let that cloud my Avatar duties. But this new team, they will not be distracted. They will be the best, and the most focused that anyone could ever be." 

**289 BG- The Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se**

The fight was spreading throughout the city faster then they could control it. There had apparently been a lot more of the brutes in the city then they had thought, and it seemed as though they were calling in reinforcements.

"General! Tell me everything you know," demanded the Avatar, breaking into the defense office of Ba Sing Sea.

"They are part of a group called the Pig Iron Punks," said the General without turning around from his maps and statistics. "Named for the metal you cast in a crucible."

"With all due respect General, I do not care about their names, I was much more curious about how we can beat them."

At this, the General turned to face her.

"I think that comes down to you, Avatar. My men are trying to fight them back but they seem to have the goal of destroying as much property as possible as they move their way through the city. At this rate they will be in the royal palace before sundown."

Kyoshi's eyes widened at the news. "Do you think their target could be the king himself?"

The general raised his hands in a shrug.

Kyoshi turned and made her way out of the tent. As the exited, Officer Lang ran up to her.

"Avatar Kyoshi…I'm so sorry…"

"What? What is it?" Something about his worried, frighten look scared her. Something was wrong.

"There was a man…he wanted me to take him to you, and he was coming until we were attacked by some of them." He seemed nervous to give her the rest of the news, but continued nonetheless. "I am afraid his skills in defense were not the best. He was killed in the scuffle."

Kyoshi steadied herself. "What was his name?"

The officer looked terrified. "I believe he said, Benji, ma'am. He was animate about seeing you."

 **270 BG-Before the Council of Five**

"And so men, I tell you that this elite force is not only necessary for the safety of the citizens of Ba Sing Se, it is also necessary for the safety of the entire Earth Kingdom on the whole. Just imagine the horrors that would have been inflicted on the kingdom if those thugs had reached their goal in the upper ring. Had they burst into the royal palace and murdered our King, we would be in an era of chaos and catastrophe at this very minute. Having this team will give us hope of a bright future without this trouble from gangs."

The generals were shocked by her argument, she knew. But they were already turning to her side. She could see it in their faces.

General Fong had a quick word with them, then he turned back to the Avatar.

"Very well," he nodded. "You will be authorized to create this elite team under the supervision of the Council of Five. They will be the defenders of Ba Sing Se safety and espionage security, as well as the private guards of the Earth King himself."

Kyoshi nodded, then turned to make her way out of the room. Her work here was done. At the last minute, General Fong called her back.

"Wait!"

Kyoshi paused.

"What are you planning to call this elite force?"

Kyoshi thought for a moment, then answered. "They will be the Dai Li. The cultural guardians of Ba Sing Se."

And with that, Kyoshi walked out of the room. She had a long road of justice ahead of her. At this moment, she could not remember the joys she had felt so easily at the times before the thugs. But she hoped that this new team would give the entire city of Ba Sing Se, as well as herself, a promise for a brighter and safer future.

A/N

Team: Fire Nation

Round 2 : Hope

Category: Themed

Prompt: Kyoshi

Word count:

So…a bit about this story! I have always been curious about hat make Kyoshi become the Avatar she was shown as in the show. What turned that little girl from the island into such a rock-hard fighter? This is what I came up with. I like the idea the Kyoshi was once such a sweet girl who was carefree and in love, but that all changed for her. Not sure how you feel about it, but I liked it. I'm excited to be part of this writing competition, which is what I am writing this for. Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Enlightenment

_Insane_

It was what they called her.

 _Irrational_

It was what her reign would be remembered as.

 _A monster_

It was what her own mother had always considered her.

She had another word for it.

 _ **Enlightened**_

They feared her because she knew more then they did. They thought she was crazy because they could not see the things she did. They locked her in a windowless room, strapped her in a straightjacket, and forced her through irksome programs. All in the attempt to 'rehabilitate' her.

The healers at Fire Nation Asylum for the Unbalanced had been given orders by the Fire Lord that she must be treated well, and that she must be kept secure. He told them she was a danger to herself and to others.

That was not true. _It wasn't._

She was not a danger, she was a force. She was vigor, she was power, she was genius.

Those who feared her, those who said she was out of her mind, they were wrong. Her mind had never been clearer in her life. She knew things, she saw things, that they did not. She saw _her_.

Her mother. She came to her, told her things, said things. Sometimes, when Azula had done well that day in her rehabilitation programs, her mother would be pleased. Sometimes they would just sit together in a comfortable silence. But most of the time, she would scold her.

Her mother nagged death as she always had in life. She was too cruel, she was too rash, she needed to think more about others.

Azula thought the truly cruel ones were the ones working in this hell, who thought they knew the best, who thought they could 'help' her. Or the ones on the outside, who regarded her tale with disdain, claimed her right to the throne was illegitimate because she had been deemed 'mad' by those who did not know better.

When she tried to tell her mother's apparition this, she would get upset. Her mother claimed she was wrong, claimed being trapped in this abyss was good for her, that she should learn to embrace the work her mental workers put into her programs.

Then they would get mad. Their words would escalate. Her mother used that annoying tactic she always had; keeping her words level and her tone even to fake 'calmness.' So she could claim Azula was being the unreasonable one. So she could _win_.

The more Azula got mad, the more her mother told her to calm down, to stop being irrational. Azula would yell, her mother would look on disapprovingly. The only voices the workers heard were Alzula's; because they were not intelligent enough. Because they were not enlightened.

She used to have weapons against her mother. She had a kingdom, she had her servants, she had her influence that she could use. When she first came here, after she had lost everything, she had more practical defenses. Night side tables, mirrors, she used them all. She threw them as hard as she could at her mother, she yelled and screamed and tried to punch the walls, but nothing ever worked.

Eventually they took her things away. Now her room was bare, she was not allowed to have anything that was hard or sharp. They were afraid she would turn her weapons against herself. They did not understand that the only person she truly wanted to hurt they could not see.

They told her the things she saw did not exist. _They did._

They told her that her mother was dead. _She wasn't._

They told her she was crazy. She didn't believe them.

They told her she needed help. She disagreed.

They were the ones who needed help.

She was not crazy, she was enlightened.

She was not insane, she was powerful.

She was not rash, she was strong.

She was.

* * *

My second drabble! This is so weird; writing stories under 1,000 words, but it's a lot of fun and a good time for some creative liberties! :)

 **Team: Fire Nation**

 **Round: 3**

 **Category: Security**

 **Prompt:** 4\. (Character) Azula

 **Word count: 644**


	4. A Palace to Call Home

Zuko rubbed the back of his quill against his temple, frustrated. He had been staring over this contract declaring the fire nation's soldier removal from Earth Kingdom colonies for over an hour, and he felt no closer to understanding the meaning of the conditions and contingencies placed by the Earth King's scribes. Who knew ending a 100-year war would require so much paperwork?

"Fire Lord," Zuko jumped a bit as the guard addressed him. He had not noticed the man enter. "There are people here to see you."

"Thank-you, please show them to the councilmen meeting room." Zuko set his paper aside and begin to prepare to end his work for the day. When he looked up, the guard was still there.

"Um, sir? The councilmen meeting room…" the guard trailed off, staring decidedly at the floor. He was afraid to disobey the newly entrusted Fire Lord, not knowing how Zuko might react to his questioning. But he was also very confused. The councilmen meeting room was a room for planning, for important, closed-door discussions and personal acquaintances of the Fire Lord. In all of his time there, he had never seen a Fire Lord take a meeting there. They took them in the throne room, where the abundance of décor and flames showcased the extremity of the fire nations' power.

Zuko nodded in understanding. "I understand most traditional meetings take place in the throne room," he said. The guard nodded. "But these are very special guests, so I would appreciate it if you could show them to the meeting room, as I commanded."

The firmness of Zuko's voice with a hint of finality sent the guard on his way. Zuko shook his head to himself, mumbling about cramped traditions as he continued sorting out his papers. Within ten minutes he was finished, and made his way to meet his guests.

On his way to the meeting room, he passed the legendary throne room. Zuko had to repress a shudder as he walked by the magnificent doors. That room held nothing but painful, demeaning memories for him. He had not yet been able to bring himself to hold intimidating meetings there himself.

Although, Zuko convinced himself that this was not due to his own insecurities with the past connotations of the room. _I could hold meetings there if it was necessary_ , he told himself. _But I have simply not had any meetings yet that required its' use. And these guests are special._

As he entered the meeting room, he was greeted by the welcoming tone of friendly chatter. About ten girls were spread about the room, clad in deep green robes and talking excitedly to each other.

"Zuko!" exclaimed one of the girls when he entered.

"Good evening, Fire Lord Zuko," said another one pointedly as she approached him. Zuko recognized her immediately, despite her heavy layers of makeup.

"Hey Suki," he said. Zuko offered her his hand, but she dropped into a bow instead. Zuko awkwardly retracted his hand and bowed as well, feeling inelegant. He had forgotten in the moment of seeing a friendly face that a barrier had arisen around their friendship the moment he had been crowned Fire Lord.

"Sokka spoke very highly of the Kyoshi Warriors," said Zuko, addressing the other girls now. "He said you would be more then fit for the task I require of you."

"We have all trained for many years in exclusive academies with the best the Earth Kingdom has to offer on our island," said Suki. "We can handle anything."

"Perfect," said Zuko. He pulled from his robes some Fire Nation wanted posters. Each one depicted a dark-hooded figure and a warning to Fire Nation citizens to approach with caution. "Since I have taken the throne, there has been some resistance by Ozai's most-devoted fans. They have joined together, and call themselves the 'New Ozai Society'. At first, they simply wrote letters calling for citizens not to let these new treaties 'take away their demand for respect' and posting Ozai support posters around cities. Recently, however, they have become more bold. Last week, a servant that worked at the place under Ozai used the secret passageways to break into my study and tried to assassinate me."

"Oh no," gasped the first girl who had called out to him.

"Everything was fine, I was not even in my study at the time. But it was then that I realized I might need to hire a team with no affiliation to the previous fire lord for my personal safety."

"That's awful," said Suki consolingly. Zuko shrugged.

"I was excepting some resistance to the new regime, there always is with change. I'm just not sure I was expecting such a violent outbreak. I need to stay on task to keep the ending of this war as smooth and thoroughly as possible, which is why I told Sokka that I needed an elite team, and he suggested the Kyoshi Warriors. I need a group that can assure my safety to continue the ending of this war. Can you do that?"

Suki nodded, gesturing to the girls around her. "We are the best fighters you could hope to have at your side for a time like this. Our skills in combat and inconspicuousness will keep you safe and keep us out your way so you can continue your normal routine. Plus, being from the Earth Kingdom, you can rest assured that we have no loyalties to the previous Fire Lord and are only bound to serve you in the quest for peace in the modern world."

"Thank-you," said Zuko. "I will have some guards show you to your new rooms."

Nighttime was always the worst for the Fire Lord. The darkness reminded him of all the worst times of his life; times of loneliness and pain. In the palace, they brought back painful memories of his childhood. His mother escaping, Azula telling him she had heard that father planned to kill him, his last night in his rooms, packing to leave the fire nation and knowing he would never be able to return.

He always tried his best to sleep, knowing he would not be able to well serve his people unrested. However, little things kept him awake throughout the night. Creaks that sounded like the footsteps of his retreating mother, or his coming father, bound to inflict some new punishment on him simply for not being the star his sister was. The outdoor noises reminded him of his nagging trainers who were never pleased with his fire bending forms, constantly praising Azula and threatening him if his could not compete with his younger sister.

Now, his childhood insecurities were enhanced with adult fears. He knew that he had taken the throne during a dangerous time, and assassins lurked around every corner for him. The New Ozai Society was a violent group, and each night Zuko feared they would come slit his throat before the night was done.

It was not dying he feared, it was more him not being able to help his people if he was dead. His personal security was not nearly as important as the security of his citizens through the restoration.

Finally, when the night became too much for him to bear, as it often did, he rose from his bed and made his way out of his bedchambers.

He crossed the halls and followed the twisting paths of the royal palace carefully and quietly, unable to shake the feeling that he was being stalked in his own house. He told himself he was being ridiculous, as he always did, and made his way hurriedly through the secret passageways generally reserved for the Fire Lords.

"Where are those Kyoshi Warriors?" He wondered aloud. "I suppose they must be doing a very good job of hiding. That, or there not here at all and I am talking to myself." Zuko honestly did not know which would be worse. Despite the fact that he got no response, however, the act of speaking aloud for himself gave him a certain comfort in the big palace. It was almost as though the shadows and villains that he feared thrived in the silence, and his speaking forced them all away, chasing them back into whatever dark holes they came form.

It was a childish thought, but it had comforted him in his younger years. He had originally tried to use his firebending for light to chase them off, but had set fire to his bed and suffered severely for it, mostly from his father. Since then he used sound, often humming to himself at night. Now, he hummed his childhood favorites as he made his way down into the bowels of the palace.

Soon, he reached his office and ducked inside. Before shutting the door, he quickly lit the lamps and checked the room, his eyes scanning every surface twice before shutting the door completely.

"I suppose I might as well get some work done while I am awake," he said, making his way to his desk. He had no sooner settled himself behind his stack of paperwork when he heard a knocking at the door.

For a moment, he was frozen to his seat, fear keeping him irrationally still.

 _Stupid boy,_ he though. _An assassin would not knock first._ Still, he seemed unable to make his was to answer the door.

"Zuko?" came a voice from the other side. "It is me, Suki."

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. "It is open," he called back, rushing to straighten himself as the Kyoshi warrior entered the room.

Suki looked him over curiously, then observed the room, much like he had, before shutting the door and making her way to the desk. She moved smoothly and silently, like a cloud of green smoke, checking every corner and window of the room continuously on her way to him.

"I did not realize you would be awake," said Zuko, trying to make conversation. Her constant observation of the room was making him nervous, especially the way her eyes were continuously drawn to himself, still in his sleeping robes. He felt a little strange in this states of undress, when she had somehow found time to change and apply a fresh coat of makeup before coming out to follow him to his office.

"Do not be silly, I was never asleep," she responded. So that explained her put-togetherness.

"Are your rooms not to your likening?" asked Zuko.

"No, they are quite nice," Suki assured him. "But my job does not allow my regular sleeping hours. If someone was to kill you, it would be silently in the night, not in broad day light at one of your grand council meetings."

"Oh," responded Zuko, not sure what to say.

"We Kyoshi warriors take our jobs very seriously," she continued. "We have a system set up to keep eyes on you every minute of every day. You passed at least three of our guards on your way here."

"Oh, right," said Zuko, feeling very awkward now. "That's…well, a very effective system, I am sure."

"Our job is to keep you alive and keep out of your way," continued Suki. She had now finally made her way to the other side of his desk, and perched upon his table beside him. "But I saw you coming here tonight, and I had to break part of our contract to come check on you. Are you alright?"

Zuko was shocked by her question. He was not expecting that monologue about the invaluable aspects of the Kyoshi Warriors to lead to such a personal inquiry.

"I am fine," he said cautiously. Suki seemed unconvinced by his answer. Instead of pursuing it, however, she scanned the room again and changed the subject.

"This palace seems to exemplify the ideals of the past Fire Nation regime," commented Suki. She glanced over at Zuko. "Power, supremacy and the such. No offense."

"Welcome to the place I apparently call home now," agreed Zuko somewhat sarcastically. "For my whole life it was a stark reminder of the Fire Nation's power and influence throughout the world. I always hated it. When I first moved back, I had planned to return it to its original grandeur. Before Sozin, we actually had decorations that did not involve taking over land that is not ours and ruining innocent people's lives."

"You had a culture before the war, I understand that," said Suki. "Back on Kyoshi Island, we have dances and plays that describe our history for us. Paintings and art telling the story of Avatar Kyoshi are everywhere. It seems to speak of power, but a welcoming sort somehow."

"Not the kind you see here," said Zuko bitterly. "The only power my father was interested in was the kind that included destroying other civilizations."

Suki nodded. She had a hard time understanding Zuko's position, but she was trying her hardest. The Kyoshi warriors were trained to be fighters, but also to be understanding citizens of the Earth Kingdom.

"It must be hard to be back here, in such a place that has painful memories from your childhood. And with a secret society trying to assassinate you."

"I must admit, it is not the most favorable conditions to take over a throne," admitted Zuko. "I knew that restoring the Fire Nation's proud heritage after the war would be hard, but I never expected I would have to do it in such strenuous conditions."

"I suppose all the paperwork regarding the restoration is hard enough, without having to worry about your personal safety every minute of the day."

"Night is more like it," said Zuko. He pushed his chair back from his desk and ran his fingers through his tangled hair, wondering how much he should tell the Earth Kingdom Warrior. He did not like showing others his weaknesses. However, she was his guard now, he supposed letting her know his fears might even help her keep him alive.

"I cannot really feel…safe, in my own palace," admitted Zuko at last. "It seems every noise could be an attack, every corner could house a Secret Ozai Society agent. Every painting and decoration in the palace reminds me of a horrible past in this place, and all I want is to escape from it all. I cannot, of course, otherwise there would be no one here to stabilize the Nation after the war."

Suki nodded her understanding. She could see this stress was getting to the Fire Lord, and rightly so, but she thought he might have been fretting about his safety more then necessary. She supposed a lack of sleep and strain from the work might have been adding to his tension.

"I understand your worries, Fire Lord, but you have the Kyoshi Warriors here now. You need not worry about your personal safety; I am personally responsible for your wellbeing, and my agents and I will see to it that you are keep safe enough to complete your work in the restoration."

Zuko nodded, and replaced his hands on the desk. "Thank-you Suki, I trust your agents. Hopefully with your help I'll be able to restore the Fire Nation's honor after this war."

"I will leave you to your work then," she said, rising to go.

"Yes, I have some things to see too," said Zuko, begin to sort through some papers. Suki made her way to the door, but she turned back to the Fire Lord at the last minute.

"I would not presume to tell the Fire Lord how to do his job," she said. "But I would advise getting some sleep. Those papers can assumedly look after themselves until the morning."

"I suppose they can," said Zuko doubtfully.

"My guards will be watching," promised Suki.

"Such a comforting thought," said Zuko. "Thank-you."

Suki nodded, and turned to leave again. She knew her and her warriors could handle the Fire Lord's safety, but she feared it was going to be a long road before Zuko would feel comfortable at all in his own home.

* * *

My second themed piece for my Avatar Writing Competition! Hope you all enjoyed it! I always loved the Restoration idea...so I just really wanted to write this! It also fits in well with the comics, especially "The Search" if you guys like reading those. :)

 **Team: Fire Nation**

 **Round: 3**

 **Category: Security**

 **Prompt:** 1\. (Speech) "Welcome to the place I apparently call home."

 **Word count: 2,683**


	5. If Only I Knew My Kingdom

King Kuei woke up and stretched. He looked about his meager campsite, alight in the early morning light. His eyes lighted upon his nearly flat backpack, his thin bed mat, and the crushed, blackened wood that represented his sad attempt at making a fire the night before.

Bosco, his pet bear, was still fast asleep, his body shaking with the force of his snores.

"Bosco, wake up!" exclaimed the Earth King excitedly, jumping out of bed and shaking the bear in an attempt to rouse him.

"We have a kingdom to see!" announced the King, strutting about and beginning to clean up his campsite. "This is going to be so much fun. I've never been outside the city before!"

Bosco rolled to his side and refused to acknowledge his owner's determinedness that he should awaken.

The Earth King, having cleaned up his scarce possessions and fitted them neatly into his pack, turned back to his uncooperative friend.

"Come on Bosco, you lazy animal. We have work to do!" The Earth King clapped his hands to his face excitedly and began jumping up and down. "We have to make a plan! We have so much to do, so much to learn about our new life as outcasts! We're going to have to make some changes to our routine. We won't be able to eat as much or wear as fancy clothes as we used to. We're going to have to be frugal, do you know what that means?"

Bosco did not respond.

"It means we won't be able to spend as much money on things that we used to. But that will be fine; we'll be traveling along, just the two of us. It will be our own little adventure!"

Bosco looked unimpressed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked the Earth King, some of his excitement left his demeanor, leaving him looking deflated. "You look as if this isn't such a fun idea after all."

Bosco looked sadly upon his owner. He couldn't grasp the deeper intricacies of the situation, but from what he did understand, he felt and he and his owner were in far over their heads.

"You probably think I don't have a right to be happy about this," said the Earth King sadly. "Not after the Fire Nation has captured my city, taken over my people and pretty much enslaved the entire Earth Kingdom."

Bosco blinked. Kuei sighed. He made his way to his bear's side and took a seat on the ground beside him.

"I suppose you have a point," said the Earth King dejectedly. "I shouldn't be happy; not after everything that the Fire Nation did to us."

The two sat in silence. In the distance, a bird chirped happily.

"I suppose I could be more upset," said the Earth King slowly. "But what would that accomplish, really? The Fire Nation captured my home, and until the Avatar wakes up— _if_ he wakes up-there's nothing we can do. We might as well make the most out of our situation."

Bosco nudged his owner's arm. Kuei began to stroke his head. Bosco closed his eyes, happily enjoying his owner's attention.

"The truth is, Bosco, I am happy. I loved being the Earth King, but I never really knew what I was ruling, did I? I do not think one can be a very good king living their whole lives in the palace. I need to explore my kingdom, learn more about its people. Then, if I ever do return to the throne, I will be more fit to be a good king."

Finally, Bosco felt compelled to raise himself to his feet.

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed the Earth King excitedly. "We are on our way, old friend! Let us follow our adventure!"

And so, pet and owner made their way off to explore the vast reaches of the Kingdom they shared.

 **Team: Fire Nation**

 **Round: 4**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompts: 1 (Title: If Only…) 2 (Word: Frugal), 7 (Speech: 'Why are you looking at me like that?').**

 **Word count: 649**


	6. Missions to Complete

A band of lone figures stalked their way through the night. In the distance, laughter could be heard; the kind of merriment that took place among comrades sharing a laugh around a campfire after a day of work. They were unaware that their bouts of careless conversation and easy mirth were about to come to a painful end.

"Remember the plan," ordered a hushed voice in the darkness. "Stick to the plan."

"We know the plan," retorted another. "Just be quiet and do your part. You'll give our position away with all your yammering."

The figure that had first spoken tightened their jaw and refrained from responding. Together, the group shadowed their way through the thick undergrowth that grew along the bank of the river. Even with the rocky terrain and variant of obstacles, the crew was silent in their advancement. The chirping crickets and lapping waves were monumentally louder then the human movement.

The stealth and secrecy of the water tribe scouts kept their targets blissfully unaware of their immediate danger. Firebenders gathered around the pleasant campfire, joyful to exchange conversation and jokes in the peaceful environment. These soldiers had little to worry about, with the war nearly over and their enlistment nearing an end. Soon they would be back on their home islands, celebrating the end of the war by drinking their way through their wages in one of the many arrays of Fire Nation pubs. For now, however, they were content to drink the night away on the cool shore with their fellow fire nation recruits.

In the shadows, the elite team of water tribe warriors prepared to make their move. Their leader, Hakoda, lead the march, along with his best man, Bato at his side. The two lead the way with the others trailing behind. They surrounded the homely scene and awaited the signal.

One of the firebenders approached the edge of the clearing to dispose of his sloshing innards in the nearby bushes. His friend accompanied him, supporting him as he heaved his secretion into the bushes. As he raised himself after disposing of his vomit, he caught sight of a gloved hand, lurking in the shadows.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, leaning closer to get a better look. One of the water warrior's gloves had caught his attention.

"Look at this!" the incoherent man insisted to his friend, pushing him forward. "It kind of looks like-get back!"

With their presence discovered, the water tribe warriors went for the offensive attack.

In a flash, the fire benders were overcome. Their drunken, half-conscious state was no match for the somber, well-trained warriors. In a few minutes, the fire soldiers were more then overcome, and they had been secured thoroughly with generous amounts of rope.

Only then did their attackers reveal themselves.

"Good work team," said Hakoda, pulling off his mask. "The mission is a success!"

The other water tribe warriors cheered as they pulled off their masks as well. Hakoda's two children, Sokka and Katara, were near the front of the celebrations.

"This is excellent!" exclaimed Sokka excitedly as the team made their way to the fire soldier's ship. "Now we have a cover and a mode of transportation to make our way back through the Earth Kingdom!"

"I suppose," said Katara. "I'm still not so sure that this is the best idea. I don't really like the idea of impersonating Firebenders."

"It will only be for a little while, until you can finish healing Aang and we can get some sort of plan together to defeat the Fire Nation. Plus, it's our best bet to keep the Avatar's survival a secret and to keep our team mobile."

"I suppose…." agreed Katara hesitantly.

"Okay men, defensive positions! I'm not sure how many guards they left with the boat, so be prepared for an ambush!"

Hakoda's command was met with an immediate response. The water warriors quickly tensed themselves, ready for a fight. Hakoda and Bato led the way up the ship's ramp to the deck of the ship. The Firebenders had mostly left the ship unattended, preferring to celebrate the news of the Fire Nation's capture of Ba Sing Se on the beach. The Water Tribe Warriors did not meet anyone on their search of the main decks.

"Okay, let's split up and search the ship. Once we've secured it we'll lift the anchor and make our way down the river to meet up with the rest of our team."

The others nodded and quickly jumped to obey the command. Katara and Sokka split themselves into a group and made their way down to one of the lower decks.

"I do not hear anything," said Katara. "They couldn't have left the ship completely abandoned, could they?"

"I wouldn't put it past the Fire Nation soldiers," said Sokka through gritted teeth. "No doubt they got a little lazy after the news of Ba Sing Se's fall; who wouldn't? There's pretty much nothing else for them to do now that they're certain they've won the war."

"I suppose you're right."

The two continued their way deeper into the hull of the ship. The inner construction of the ship was entirely metal, lighted with an eerily red glow that came from the lamps hanging along the halls.

"We seem to be in the officer's questers," said Sokka. "There's less machinery here and I think these are staterooms."

He nodded to an upcoming door. "Let's check it out."

Katara readied a ball of water in a sharp point, ready to slice down any enemy they might find on the other side of the door. Sokka took a deep breath, and flung open the door.

The two quickly ducked into the room. They were met with no human resistance, but were instead assaulted with a cacophony of Fire Nation propaganda.

The entire room seethed with striking decorations in the most violent shade of burnt orange imaginable. The floors were covered in thick orange carpet, the bed was covered in a reddish-orange cover, and the walls were draped in stridently scarlet tapestries, complete with a black outline of the Fire Nation insignia. The nauseating look was completed by the orange-ish glow seeping in from the hallway behind them.

"I guess the Fire Nation decorating team doesn't care much for class," commented Katara bitterly. "So long as their rooms are drenched in Fire Nation propaganda."

"I guess so," agreed Sokka. The room was making him feel a little ill. Every direction he glanced was another reminder of the cruel Fire Nation, and everything they had taken away from the free world with their dominance. "Come on, this part of the ship looks clear. Let's head up to the deck and see what the others found."

Katara made her way out of the room and Sokka followed, shutting the door firmly on the vibrant color. Back on deck, the other warriors were exchanging their findings.

"No one on the starboard side."

"There was one lone guard in the bridge, but we took him out and left him with the others. The ship looks ready to sail, sir."

"The stern is clear too, just captain quarters down there and they're all empty," reported Sokka.

"Excellent," said Hakoda. "Thank-you."

"We should be ready to sail soon," said Bato. "Hang tight everyone, we'll pick up the rest of our team soon."

Bato and Hakoda made their way to the bridge of the ship, along with a few of the more mechanically-driven of the warriors. The others mulled around the deck of the ship, talking with each other and lounging on the side of the deck.

Katara trailed slowly to the bow of the ship, peering out over the sparkling river. Sokka followed her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, leaning against the rail of the ship. "You seem particularly quiet. You should be happy; this was a win for us. Soon we'll have Aang, and we'll be one step closer to completing this mission."

Katara took a deep breath and appeared to mentally stabilize herself before answering. She looked like she was struggling to put her thoughts into words.

"We don't even really know what our mission is," She said at last.

"Sure we do," replied Sokka. "Heal Aang, stop the Fire Nation, defeat the Fire Lord, easy as that."

"No, not as easy as that," snapped Katara. She turned her back to him and continued glaring out at the river, as if it had been the cause for all their misfortune. Sokka wanted to retort, but he kept quiet. Finally, Katara continued.

"Do you ever wonder if we should have stayed home?"

Surprised, Sokka looked at Katara to confirm she had really said such a thing.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"You know, when Zuko first burst into the Southern Water Tribe and took Aang prisoner. When I left after him and you followed me. Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't done that? If we had never joined him on this quest? If we had just stayed put?"

"No," said Sokka slowly. "I guess not. We've been so busy, doing so much…I never had time to think about it. Why are you thinking about it?"

"Because, it doesn't feel like we're getting anything done!" snapped Katara suddenly. She slammed her hand against the rail angrily. "We have been on this mission for months, and we're no nearer to completing our goal! Every time we get a step closer, the Fire Nation comes and stamps all over our plans and sets us back to where we began!"

"Whoa, calm down," said Sokka, taking a step back. His sister didn't usually react so violently and emotionally, and it made him uncomfortable. He did not really know how to react to outbursts from such a generally mild-mannered girl.

"It just seems so hopeless," she said suddenly. "I sometimes wonder if we've really ever gotten anything done. Or if we've just been aimlessly wandering the world as the Fire Nation completes their mission of engulfing the entire world."

"We've completed a lot!" exclaimed Sokka indignantly. "We've gathered support for the cause across the world, we've helped Aang master both Water and Earthbening, we discovered there's a solar eclipse coming! Trust me, we've done a lot."

"But will it be enough to complete Aang's destiny and bring down the Fire Nation?"

Sokka sighed. "I do not know if it will be enough," he admitted. "I do not know what will be enough to complete our mission. But I do know that if we had never left the Southern Water Tribe, we would never have even had a chance to find out."

"I suppose you're right," admitted Katara after awhile.

The two siblings stood in silence for a moment, watching the river lap against the shore lazily far below them. Suddenly, the boat began to move.

"We're on our way!" called one of the Water Tribe Warriors from behind them.

The boat maneuvered its way off of the bank, and began to make its way smoothly down the river.

"I don't know if we'll be able to finish what we've started, and take down the Fire Nation," said Katara slowly. "But I know we are on our way to try!"

* * *

A/N

 **Team: Fire Nation**

 **Round: 4 (Completion)**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt:** 1\. (Speech) "Look at this! It kind of looks like—get back!" 2. (Speech) "Do you ever wonder if we should have stayed home?" 7. (Color) Burnt orange

 **Word count: 1881**


	7. Katara's Waterbending Scroll

An old woman crouched over a dark mahogany chest, clutching a soft paper scroll in her hand. She was wrapped tightly in sea seal fur to protect her from the cold.

Katara was growing older; her hair was now faded to the color of the freshly fallen snow the Water Tribe constructors used to craft their igloos. Every time she glanced in a mirror, she was strongly reminded of her gran-gran staring back at her. Now she was a gran-gran to others; she had grandchildren of her own.

The opened chest before her was a lament of her history, filled with treasures, trinkets, and possessions of her past. Inside an old fire nation outfit, rugged from wear, a ticket for the Earth Kingdom ferry service, and a wanted poster depicting a bald airbender peeked out over the top of the rest. It had been years since she had brought herself to look inside, ever since Sokka's funeral. Slowly, she turned the scroll she held over and over in her hand. It had been a gift from her brother, one of the many things he had crafted for her.

Katara took a deep breath to steady herself. She slipped the leather cording off the end of the scroll, unrolling the heavy paper across the floor. The scroll revealed little stick characters and dashes of blue water, depicting basic waterbending techniques.

Tears pricked at her eyes as they traveled over the familiar forms and sketches. Her brother had not been the finest artist in the world, but years of studying and creating maps had given him a style of exact perception that was unique in its honesty of motion. She had heard heard that asked for help from some of the professional benders-her long-lost husband Aang included-for advice on the positioning and stance of the characters.

At the bottom of the page was an inscription from her brother. It read,

Dear sister, here is a replica of the waterbending scroll I know you were so fond of. Hopefully this one will bring you joy, even though you did not have the adventure of robbing pirates for this copy!

Katara couldn't help but laugh as she reread his words. She could almost hear his cocky and sarcastic saying those words.

This scroll was among many gifts that she had gotten from her friends over the years, but it was one of her favorites. It was only topped in dearness by her necklace, which displayed two medallions on a simple blue chain around her neck. One was gifted to her by her mother, and one had been crafted for her later by her husband, the Avatar.

The honesty of bending was in the basics, which is why for many years the scroll had hung on her wall, reminding others who visited the perfection of the Waterbending roots.

After Sokka's death, Katara had found passing the scroll each day too painful for her memory.

But, she could feel herself growing older, and it seemed a waste to leave such a beautiful scroll locked away. When she was to pass, she did not want this scroll to be shoved aside somewhere and forgotten.

Katara rose slowly, wiping tears from her eyes as she went, and made her way to the front of her home. There, by the door, she hung the scroll and stepped back to view it once more. She still felt pain at the sight of it, but she felt joy too. Joy for the adventures she had been part of in her past, joy for the bending art that had helped her find herself, and most of all, joy for her brother who had cared enough to make such a beautiful gift for her.

 **Team: Fire Nation**

 **Round: 5**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: 5 (object) Scroll**

 **Word count: 623**


	8. Bloodsuckers From the Lower Ring

The Vanderbelts were one of the wealthiest vampires across the land. With this wealth came prestige, and adoration for frivolous activities, such as lavish parties filled with extravagant decorations and a tide of guests.

The ballroom had been decked out to the fullest extent of extravagance for the coming ball. The dark wooden floors were polished so well they reflected the light back onto the guests. The chandeliers were fully lit, each of the six massive chandeliers boasting hundreds of flickering candles. At the windows leading out to the four side balconies, long black drapes were hung. The color was dark and foreboding, but the material was a light silk, which danced in the wind, giving them a mysterious feeling.

The guests were all of the highest class, except for one young vampire, who huddled near the stairs. He was wearing a suit like the rest of the male vampires, but it was clear he was different. His eyes, a bright burning red where others normally had black, unnerved the guests. They all steered clear of him, leaving him centered in an open floor space of his own. He looked like danger, and he smelled of trouble.

A young vampire entered the ballroom, her waist encircled by the hands of the older Vanderbelt. Sokka Vanderbelt was a powerful-looking man, in a sharp black suit, maroon shirt, and pointed leather shoes. His entire demeanor displayed power and opulence, and a knack for making others do what he wanted.

His sister was a delicate creature. Her skin was the color of fresh paper, pale even for vampire standards. Her face did not hold a tint of color on the cheeks, and even her lips were nearly translucent, blending in almost perfectly with the rest of her milky face. Her eyes were the only spots that stood out on her face, dark black dots with rings of red around the center. Her hair was a dense wall of black, the color of night if the stars ceased to exist, and it cascaded down her back like an inky waterfall, alluring and threatening at the same time. Tonight, she matched the elaborate curtains of the mansion, dressed in a black silk gown which clung tightly to her thin frame, plunging deeply at her neck and rising high above her thighs in an effort, it seemed, to show off as much of her opaque epidermis as possible.

Zuko watched her from the bottom of the stairs, his gaze ripe with hunger and desire as the two Vanderbelts made their way down the stairs to greet their guests.

"Who is the man standing in the corner, below there?" Katara Vanderbelt inquired of her brother. "He won't stop staring at me."

Sokka turned to see where his sister was motioning, and at catching sight of Zuko, his dark eyes narrowed into slits of distaste. "That is Zuko Voltagg, the nephew of Iroph Voltagg."

"Of the lower rings?" she asked, the red rings around her eyes suddenly glowing in interest. "But how did he get an invitation?"

"I don't know," answered her brother, his voice full of loathing. "But stay away from him. Nothing but trouble comes from the Voltaggs."

"Oh?" she asked in surprise. "What stories have you heard of them?"

"They are a troublesome lot. They keep to themselves unless they want to cause chaos, and I have no doubt in my mind that Zuko would try to pull you into dangerous acts without a second thought." Katara sent another glance at the astringed vampire, she met his shocking gaze. She could feel his eyes upon her as though they were a cold weight pressed against her, and it made an unfamiliar shiver pass through her body. "Besides, everyone knows the ruffians of the lower rings are blood suckers." 

"Blood suckers?" gasped Katara, slowing her descent in surprise. "They still exist?"

"Oh yes, they still exist. Although, only in the most run-down, horrid places such as the lower ring, filled with the most troublesome of our kind, such as the Voltaggs."

Katara felt another chill run across her flesh at the thought. She herself at not tasted another's blood in hundreds of years, and she had personally thought their entire race had moved past such primitive ways. The act of exchanging blood was such an intimate one, filled with risk of sickness and even death, that most of the Vampire community had given it up long ago.

Finally, the two Vanderbelts reached the bottom of the staircase, and Sokka bent to kiss his sister on the cheek.

"I must be off to greet our guests," he whispered to her. "Have fun at the party, and remember what I said about the Voltaggs."

Katara nodded that she would, and Sokka straightened, making his way off into the center of the crowd.

Katara stood for a moment, facing the sea of vampires before her uncertainly. Eyes were upon her from all directions, from greedy male vampires that were admiring her ample amounts of showing skin, to jealous glances from the female vampires, condemning her flawless complexion and slight figure. Normally, Katara basked in the attention that her legacy and body brought her, but she could still feel the eyes of the young Voltagg upon her, and for the first time in her long life, she felt uncomfortable.

Putting her long legs to use, she quickly slipped into the crowd, gaining confidence in the way she felt walking in her spiked black high-heeled shoes.

No sooner had she slipped behind the first wall in the mass of people, then she felt a cool breath upon her neck. She quickly turned to see who was following so closely, and nearly stumbled back as she caught sight of the young Voltagg, inches from her. In a movement so smooth she never saw him move, he was suddenly beside her, his hands clasped tightly around her waist to steady her.

"I saw you watching me as you made your way down the stairs," he whispered coolly into her ear. His voice had the same effect as his stare, bringing an unfamiliar shiver of feeling across her body. Her chest began to expand quickly as she took shallower breaths, trying to keep herself steady under his tight gaze.

"It was you who was watching me," she countered, her voice slightly breathy from her slight pant. Up close, she could see his eyes were completely red, starting deep crimson in the center and growing in vibrancy to a bold scarlet around the edges. She had never seen a vampire with such bright eyes before. She wondered how she could have missed their color from the stairs, as now they seemed to her the most obvious thing in the room.

"Was I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. His face was sharp and firm, with skin as pale as any other vampire. His hair was black, and he was dressed in a dark suit. There was nothing extraordinary about him besides his eyes. And his deep, cold voice, unlike any she had ever heard before. And the way he made her chest feel tight in her dress.

"Yes, you were," she defended herself hotly, because she could think of nothing else to say.

"Most would take a captive gaze as a compliment. It was obviously what you wanted, dressed as you are." He seemed to feel she was steady on her feet now, and retracted his hands. Katara suddenly felt a bout of shame that she had not asked him to remove them sooner. She was a vampire known for her scandalous looks, but she generally did not allow any male vampire to touch her for longer then a passing brush without her immediate consent.

"I usually do," she responded, nervously pulling wrinkles from her dress. "It's just that your gaze made me nervous somehow."

"Did it now? How strange, I offer you my deepest apologies." Zuko ducked into a low bow before her, but something about his tone of voice and the look in his eyes told her he wasn't very sorry at all. "I will leave you to your party, then."

And he was gone, suddenly and silently slipped away in the crowd.

Katara took a deep breath to steady herself, and drew herself up to her full height. The exchange between herself and the Voltagg vampire had seemed an eternity to her, but she noticed only a few seconds seemed to have passed. No one around her had paid much heed to the encounter, for which she was grateful.

Katara continued her journey across the hall, trying to regain her confidence and style and she milled about in the mass of bodies. She did not see the young vampire with the bright red eyes again, although sometimes she felt as though he was still watching her. Whenever she turned and tried to see him, however, she could find no sign of him.

By the time the night was halfway over, Katara's sense of paranoia had reached a climax, and she felt she needed to get some air. Katara excused herself from her guests and began to make her way slowly to one of the grand balconies surrounding the hall. However, as she approached the balcony, she caught a flash of black and red from the corner of her eye.

Spinning around, she glanced a mysterious shape making its way out of the hall. She was certain it was the young vampire from the lower ring.

Katara hesitated. She recalled her brother's words of warning, and her own crawling skin, the shivers that warned her away from his presence whenever she drew near Zuko.

But something was drawing her to him, a mysterious allure she had never felt before, and one she was loath to resist. She felt as thought a connection between the two of them was stretching as he made his way out of the hall, and she wanted to follow it. She wanted to follow him, to see where he was going, to discover, perhaps, what it was that drew her to him in such a chilling way.

As the vampire disappeared out the main entrance of the hall, Katara made up her mind, and followed him. She slipped past the guests as quickly and discreetly as she could, watching carefully to see that her brother did not catch her sneaking out. He would stop her and question her on her destination for sure, and she was certain she could not stop for any reason. Zuko moved very quickly on his own, and she could not lose him.

She reached the edge of the hall and ducked out of the doors, and peered both ways down the main hallway. A sliver of a black coat was just disappearing down her left.

Katara made to follow, but in the open hallway, moving quickly in her heels seemed a lot more difficult, and the clacking echoed loudly across the stonewalls. She quickly removed her shoes and left them behind the statue of an old fortuneteller, vowing to return for them later before returning to the party.

Unhampered by her footwear, Katara was able to move quickly down the hall, her bare feet making no noise at all against the cold stone.

She followed Zuko down the twisting hallways of the mansion, ducking behind pillars and slinking through shadows to avoid being seen.

Zuko passed through the monstrous doors at the front of the mansion, which were open tonight to let in the refreshing breezes.

Katara bit her lip nervously, glancing back down the hall to the ballroom. She did not know how her family would feel about her leaving the house this time at night. No, that wasn't true. She knew how they would feel; they wouldn't like it. But she did not seem to have a choice in the decision. It was as if her body had already made the decision while her mind was still urging her to turn back, and her legs led her of their own will out of the house.

Katara did not know what was causing her to be so rash, but some feeling was pulling her towards the young bloodsucker. A burning feeling in her stomach that she could not distinguish. Her mind was cold and heavy with guilt, but her body was on fire. In an attempt to avoid her guilty feelings, she made a dash after Zuko, hoping to somehow escape her inhibitions.

Outside the door, she saw him ducking into the trees. She hurried to follow him, hoping to keep him in sight. As she reached the line of dense greenery that surrounded the east side of the gardens, she paused. She could not see very far into the trees due to the night, so she entered the forest with caution, peering around each tree hopefully, expecting to see her vampire target at the next turn.

However, Katara could not seem to find him. It seemed as though he had slipped away and melted into the shadowy trees themselves. Just as she was about to flail her arms in disgust, she heard a sound behind her. Before she could even turn her head an inch, someone was by her side. A voice spoke gruffly into her ear.

"You were following me."

It wasn't a question.

"I was just…looking for the young Voltagg," she said, her heart rate increasing with each word.

"You found him, then."

Katara gasped and spun around quickly. She found herself face-to-face with a pair of frightening red eyes. She yelped quickly, and tried to back away. Zuko grabbed her arm tightly, however, and prevented her from moving backwards at all.

"Why were you looking for me?"

Instead of answering the question, Katara cried out. "Let go of me you vicious bloodsucker!" She was feeling rather frightened. She wished she had never left the ball to begin with. What had made her? "Do not harm me!"

Zuko dropped her hand, letting out a sound that seemed like disgust. Katara wanted to run, but something kept her rooted to the spot, panting. Zuko looked her over with his menacing, fiery eyes.

"Do you really think I could hurt you?"

"I don't know, but I've heard tales about your type."

"My type?"

"Blood-suckers, from the lower rings. Dangerous, troublesome, vicious lots."

Zuko let out a cold laugh. "Do you really believe all those rumors about the lower rings? Do you really think all the vampires that live there are the same?"

Katara did not answer. She couldn't really answer, even if she had wanted too. She knew nothing about the lower rings, save that they were far east of her mansion and that they were filled with dangerous, terrifying people.

"I don't know," she said at last.

"You should learn a bit more about people before making such judgments," snapped Zuko.

"I suppose I should," answered Katara slowly. The two stood silently then, each observing the other, trying to peer into each other's thoughts and see their minds at work.

A soft breeze rustled the leaves, bringing with them the scent of dawn. Katara broke out of her trance, and realized the sky was lightening. A faint pink glow was settling at the tops of the hills behind the Vanderbelt property.

"I should go," she said. "Dawn is coming."

"No, stay." said Zuko. He reached out and grabbed her hand as she turned to leave. "Watch it with me."

"I can't. Vampires can't be out in the sun, it will ruin us."

"Is that more you have learned from your family?"

"This isn't about prejudice," snapped Katara defensibly. "It's about truth. The sunlight would do harm to my skin."

"Not if you don't lay out about in it all day." said Zuko, frustrated. "One dawn won't kill you. Besides, we're mostly shaded in these trees."

Katara looked nervously back at the mansion. "I have never been awake for a dawn before." 

Zuko moved again, she could hear him walking. Then he was right behind her. "Then see it with me." 

The two stood in silence again, watching the pink turn to red and then orange, watching the sun rise slowly in the sky. The woods were mostly shaded, but a small slice of sunlight permeated the leaves beside them. Slowly, Katara reached her hand out to feel the soft rays.

It tingled a bit, not enough to really hurt, but in a sensual, uneasy manner, that made her quickly pull her hand back.

"See? It's not as dangerous as you thought," said Zuko from behind her.

Katara nodded. She could not find words to answer him, not with him so close. With every breath he took, she could feel his chest rising beside her, and she felt the lightness of his exhale on her bare shoulder.

He leaned closer to her, so that his face was right above her neck. She tensed suddenly. He had not admitted to being a bloodsucker, but he had not denied it either…she suddenly felt that she should move, but she could not. She was frozen with anticipation and fear, but also with something else. Something that made her want to see what happened next. Something that was even…enjoying the idea of sharing such an intimate moment as an Exchange with this mysterious youth.

Zuko was moving closer to her neck, she could feel his lips were inches from her skin; she could tell by his breath. Any minute he was sure to bite her. She shut her eyes tightly, trying not to imagine the feeling of his sharp fangs slipping effortlessly through her soft skin, tearing round holes in her flesh. The draining feeling as he sucked her blood, the hormonal rush as they were connected.

Zuko was coming closer, now his lips were there; he was connected to her neck. His surprisingly soft lips pressed to her skin, and the bite would come any minute now….but then they were gone.

Confused, Katara turned her head slightly to face him. He had only kissed her. He was now making his way back through the forest; she could tell he had not even had his fangs out at all.

"Don't believe everything you hear from your Vanderbelt friends, Katara," called Zuko as he made his way back through the woods, leaving her on her own.

Katara stood for a second, and then collapsed against a tree. Her entire body was shaking, filled with relief and emotion. She could still feel a pull to Zuko; she wanted to go after him deeper into the forest.

But this time, she had the sense not to. Whatever this feeling was burning through her, she felt it best not to rush after it too fast. She needed time to sleep and recover.

That had been by far the most terrifying, intimate, and incredible kiss she had ever shared.

 **Team: Fire Nation**

 **Round: 5**

 **Category: Themed (Temptation)**

 **Prompt:** 10\. (AU) Vampires

 **Word count: 3,147**


	9. My Uncle's Dragons

Their tails were thick and powerful, covered in shinny scales. Their faces were fierce and knowledge, and the top of their necks were covered in a mane of wild, tangled hair.

They were amazing, inspiring, and incredible creatures. They were also _impossible_.

Zuko lay on his back on Appa as he and Aang made their way back to the Western Air temple. He couldn't stop thinking about the dragons he and Aang had found, of their powers, or about the tower of colorful light that shot from their mouths when they breathed.

Or the fact that his uncle had known about them all along.

"Why didn't he every say anything?"

"What?" asked Aang from near Appa's head.

"Nothing," responded Zuko. "Just thinking."

"About how your Uncle knew about the dragons?"

Zuko sat up suddenly, searching for the Airbender's figure in the fading light. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Aang shrugged. "You got your moody 'abandoned' look."

"Oh."

"I'm sure your uncle was just trying to keep them safe, he never meant to lie to you about it," continued Aang soothingly.

"It's not that," said Zuko. "It's…" Zuko paused, trying to gather his thoughts. He took a deep breath, then turned to face Aang.

"It's not that he didn't tell me about the dragons," said Zuko slowly. "It's that he didn't tell my grandfather. Or anyone else in the Fire Nation. He lied to keep them secret, because he knew dragon hunting was wrong. He had already turned on some of the Fire Nation ways and traditions."

"And that worries you?"

"It frustrates me," responded Zuko. "Because I never knew. Up until Ba Sing Se, I thought he was a pure Fire Nation fighter. On the ship, trying to track you down, going to fight in the Earth Kingdom…I never saw him as anything but a devoted Fire Nation royal."

Aang shrugged. "Maybe he thought he could do more good from the inside, rather then turning on his kingdom and family completely."

"But he never did!" exclaimed Zuko. "He never tried to convert anybody! Never tried to make them see the errors of their— _our-_ -ways. He never said anything, not even to me!"

"I thought he trained you?"

"That's different." Zuko flopped back onto the saddle, looking up into the starry earth kingdom sky. "He taught me to control my fire, not lose my temper. Never that my country was a bunch of murdering psychopaths."

The night was silent. Then Aang spoke again.

"Let me ask you Zuko. If he had told you about the starving refugees displaced by the war, about the hundreds of dead innocents, about the horrors inflicted by the Fire Nation…would you have listened to him?"

Zuko was quite for a moment. Then, "No."

Even from his place in the saddle, he could hear Aang draw a breath.

"I would have thought he was just sour from losing his son to the war, and losing his throne."

"That's what everyone would have thought," said Aang. "It was better for him to be your uncle, to be there for you, then to be a rebel. He was what you needed him to be, and he let you make your own decisions."

"And when I did, I turned on him." 

"But the you found your way back on the right path, and he always knew you would."

Aang paused for a second, then continued.

"Your uncle was your kind, Fire Nation uncle. Now he's a rebel of the white lotus. He helped you, and now he's fighting for what he really believes in."

Anag fell silent. Zuko looked over at the Avatar's figure in the darkness. Aang might be just a young Airbender, but he seemed pretty wise for his age. His wisdom reminded Zuko a bit of Iroh.

Aang might be right, because he really knew how smart and kind philosophers thought.

 **Team: Fire Nation**

 **Round: 6**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt:** **9\. Dragon**

 **Word count: 645**


	10. Zhao the Conqueror

The air was stiflingly hot. The heat given by the bright white sun in the sky doused the entire landscape in a dry, sepia light, and made the ground crunchy with heat.

Zhao pulled the rags he had wrapped around his head back a bit, pondering whether being free of the unbearable conditions of his headgear was worth the nasty sunburn it would surly cost him. The moment he raised the cloth even an inch, however, the bright beams caught him in the face and he could barley see. With a growl of frustration, he let the fabric fall back over his forehead and continue his trek.

 _Foul, horrid place_ , thought the firebender to himself. _Even the Fire Nation doesn't get this hot. Such an unpleasant country; they're lucky we even_ want _to take them over._

Zhao continued on, too tired to even consider taking a break. He had been at this momentous trek for three whole days, and he was too exhausted to turn back.

 _Once I find the library, it will all be worth it,_ he reminded himself.

Ah yes, the legendary library. Folks in the Misty Palm Oasis told him stories and tales about the infamous 'cave of knowledge' when he had stayed there a few nights ago on the way back from a successful earth kingdom raid. Having been intrigued by their legends, he asked for more details.

According to myth, there was a structure hidden deep in the heart of this desert that contained the mysteries of the universe. At least, as close to it as human knowledge could reach. It supposedly had writings from the greatest thinkers throughout time, on a huge variety of subjects across the world. Such a treat was too good to pass up. Zhao had informed his soldiers to continue back to the base without him, because he was going to check out this mysterious library in the desert.

The trek to the library was supposed to be very dangerous, deadly even, according to the folks at the inn. As Zhao announced his plans to head out into the desert, an old man from a corner booth had reached out and grabbed his arm.

"No, don't go!" cried the man in horror. "The dangers out there! The heat! Great winged bugs! Magnetic rocks and wolf dogs! You'll never make it!" The whites of his eyes were nearly round, contrasting greatly with his dark, sunburned skin. The man looked completely terrified.

"Get off of me, earth peasant," spat back Zhao, shaking the old man off. "I'll be fine, a desert can do nothing to best one of the Fire Nation's greatest fighters."

Now, out in the desert, Zhao could see what had frightened the old man so much. One could easily lose their way in such harsh conditions, and be killed.

But Zhao had meant what he had said. He was a fighter, one of the best from the Fire Nation. And that was no small ordeal. Fire was a fierce element, built on the thirst for power and control. None of this would be possible without endurance and a passion for progress, ideals in which both Zhao and the Fire Nation were plentiful.

Zhao kept his head bent low, out of the harsh sunlight as he walked. Periodically he raised his hand to his forehead and looked at the broad, sandy land around him to keep track of where he was going.

The day passed for many hours like this. Just as Zhao was beginning to consider finding a place to sleep, he saw something in his periphery vision that made him pause.

There, a structure stuck up from the sand; a large pole of some sort.

 _It hardly looks big enough to hold all the world's knowledge_ , thought Zhao to himself. Still, he adjusted his course accordingly and approached the structure.

The sun was edging into the golden hue of sunset when Zhao finally made his way to the pole. It was tall, at least twenty feet, and stuck directly into the sand. He made his was around it, searching all over for an entrence.

"Interesting," he said to himself. "How is one to get in?"

When he reached the front again, he stood with his hands on his hips, looking up at the top of the pole. It was then that he noticed a small window at the top.

 _Maybe I can get up there and see what's inside._

Zhao pulled out some rope and a small, carved Fire Nation knife. He secured the rope to the knife, and then began swinging it back and forth, gaining momentum. He finally released the knife and sent it flying in through the window. The words "Never Surrender" glinted on the handle of the knife for a second, and then vanished, along with the rest of the knife, into the window.

Perfect shot. _Of course it was._

Zhao made sure the knife had caught to something before pulling himself up the side of the building. He used the rope to secure himself and grabbed rocks and in between stones to climb.

The tower was tall and somewhat difficult to climb, but Zhao did not slow down for a second. He wanted to see what was inside.

Reaching the top, Zhao threw one leg over the edge and peered down. What he saw shocked him.

The interior of the pole was indeed the entrance to a library. But this library was massive, continuing far down into the ground and to shadowy depths. The walls were emerald marble, and they were covered in bookshelves of mahogany, packed with books, ledgers, and scrolls.

"The crazy town people were right," laughed Zhao to himself. "Who would have guessed?"

Zhao flipped the rope into the interior of the tower and jabbed the knife to the outside of the building. Then he propelled himself down onto the top floor of the library.

"This is incredible," he said, marveling around him at the tall bookshelves, which were much more impressive now that he was on the ground floor, and not peering down from above.

"Isn't it?" asked a deep voice behind him.

Surprised, Zhao turned suddenly. There he saw a massive creature, towering above him. It had the shape and coloring of an owl, but there was something about it (besides its massive size and the fact that it could, aparaently, talk) that gave him the feeling it wasn't an owl from any realm he had ever been in. It had an otherworldly glow about it.

"Why do you seek my library?" asked the owl.

"Your library?" responded Zhao. "What makes it yours? This is the knowledge of the humans, is it not?"

"Yes, but I was the one who built this library over hundreds of eons ago, constructed it with my own wings, then brought it here from the spirit world to share it with you humans."

Ah, the sprit world. That must explain the owl's glowly presence. And the fact it could talk.

"Well if you brought it to share, why did you hide it away in a desert? Seems like a contradiction to me." Zhao hoped that by teasing the bird, it would fly off so he could have a chance to look around unhindered. He wanted to see if anything in here might be of use to the Fire Nation. Secrets about the Earth kingdom's capital city, Ba Sing Sea, for instance.

As if the bird could read minds, he began to speak again. "Humans who came only searched for ways to harm other humans, to get the upper hand in fights. I soon tired with being the fuel to their squabbles, so I let my library slip into the backs of their memories."

Zhao quickly tried his best to put on a pleasing, innocent face.

"I come for no such purpose," he lied. "I only wish to observe your library, and the great knowledge it holds."

The owl waited him for a moment, then bent closer to study his garb.

"You are Fire Nation," stated the owl.

"So?"

"Do you think me a fool? That because I have locked humans away from my domain that I do not keep up with the goings in the human world? I know your country is trying to invade the world, raging war on everything else. How am I to know you are not here on a mission to find weaknesses in your opponents?"

This creature was very observant, for an owl.

"I could not have been sent on a mission, because up until I found it, no living humans even knew your library was real," pointed out Zhao logically. "And allow me to introduce myself. I am Zhao, just a citizen of the Fire Nation. I have no great feelings about the war; I am a simple farmer on a trip and thought I might see if the myths about your great library were real."

"I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things," responded the owl.

"It's nice to meet you," said Zhao sweetly. "Now, may I be allowed to look upon the great mass of knowledge in your aweing library?"

The owl considered him another moment, then responded. "Yes, I suppose you may. These books are useless; after all, if no one will read and learn form them. But you must leave some wisdom with me to add to my collection."

"I see, quite wise, then your collection will always be growing," said Zhao. He dug in his pack for a moment, pushing aside military statistics and battle plans. He was sure those would have interested the owl, but it might blow his farmer cover if he were to suddenly pull out Fire Nation military plans. Finally, he found a small book at the bottom about Firebending basics.

"Here, the teachings of the masters of the Fire Nation islands," he said, holding the book out to the owl. Wan Shi Tong waved his wing and the book vanished from Zhao's hands.

"Enjoy the library," said the owl. And without a glance back, he took off, leaving Zhao with a blast of cool air.

Zhao made his way throughout the library, pulling out dozens of books and skimming the pages. He found a variety of interesting things, but nothing incredibly useful until he came to a book on Water Tribe traditions.

It was titled "The Sprits of the Northern Water Tribe," and showed a picture of two fish circling each other on the cover. Interested, Zhao opened the book and began to read. It told about the moon and ocean sprits, which worked together to keep harmony in the Northern Water Tribe. Apparently, these spirits were in the forms of fish, and lived in a special sanctuary in the Tribe.

 _Sounds like a bunch of myth hoo-haw,_ thought Zhao. _Still, it might prove to be useful. I should look more into this later._

Zhao replaced the book and turned the corner onto the next isle. Then, he paused, shocked at the sight before him.

He had just come from what he believed was the "Spirit" section, and now seemed to be moving more into the knowledge from the human world. Apparently, the owl had collected quite a lot about humans, and had helpfully arranged the information into shelves according to its country of subject.

Zhao looked about him in horror; everywhere he looked he saw Fire Nation books, by some of the most respected Fire Nation authors in history. Flags, banners, and Fire Nation insignias decorated the walls and hung from the ceiling.

 _This isn't good,_ thought Zhao desperately. Frantically, he began to pull books from shelves and flip through them. He caught histories of the Fire Nation, genealogies of the royal family, and studies of the government system in the Fire Nation Islands.

Maps of the Fire Nation. Blueprints of the royal city. Information on their culture, history, policies, _weaknesses_.

Zhao threw the books to the ground one by one, becoming more angered by the second. Then he saw a book titled "The Weakness of Firebending." Enraged, he ripped the book off the shelf and opened it.

" _Much like the lunar eclipse can weaken a water bender, a solar eclipse will leave a fire bender powerless for…"_

Zhao yelled, ripping the page out before he could read any more.

He looked around him at the massive shelves decked out in the dark reds and blacks of the fire nation, and at the scrolls and books bursting with information and secrets.

 _None of this in harmless; anything could be used against us by an enemy._

Zhao could feel his anger increasing. The crushed page in his hand began to smoke as his rage built. Firebending had always overcome him in times of great distress. His old teacher had claimed it be a downfall he should work on controlling, but Zhao saw no need. Firebending and destroying was what he was supposed to do to gain power, so difference did it make whether he did it while he was upset or with a calm head?

 _No one can find these secrets,_ thought Zhao. _But how can I stop them? I can't take all these book back with me to the Fire Nation._

Then it hit him. He looked down at the paper in his hand, now blackened and singed.

 _Burn it all._

Without pausing to think, he blasted the shelves across the way. The force of his bending nearly lifted him off his feet, but he managed to stay steady as he burnt the entire row. Book after book of secrets of the Fire Nation was engulfed with his flames.

He burnt it all. The scroll, the books, the flags, everything. The entire bookcases were aflame. Then he ran to the other isles, looking for anything with even a hint of red and adding it all to the heap.

He had made it halfway through the library when he heard a swooping of wings approaching him. He ran back to the Fire Nation section and threw a few more quick blasts at the end of the isle, just for good measure. The fire had reached incredible heights now, and he was confident it would engulf the entire Fire Nation section of the library, burning all the weakness of the Firebenders away in the flames.

The wings were getting closer. Zhao quickly ran back to the "Spirits" section of the library and grabbed the book on the Northern Spirits. It would probably come in handy, and he doubted he could return to read it more thoroughly if he wanted to, so he was probably best to take it.

Despite hearing the owl's approach all around him, Zhao did not catch sight of the beast all the way back to the tower he had come in through. The smoke _was_ catching up with him, however, and he shielded his eyes as he made his way to the rope.

Clutching it tightly in his hands, he scurried his way up the rope and jumped out the window, back to the blessed dessert.

He was free.

Zhao looked over the horizon, and could see the sun beginning to rise.

He had been in the library all night.

Zhao quickly stood and dusted himself off, then started in the direction of Mystic Oasis. His search for the library had paid off, giving him an edge in this war as well as eliminating the world's biggest collection of knowledge on the Fire Nation.

Now, he felt, the Fire Nation's secrets were truly safe. No one could find this library hidden deep in the Earth Kingdom desert, and even if they did, there was nothing there for them on the Fire Nation. And this new book under his arm would gain him favor in the Fire Nation army for sure. He would be famous. Years from now people would call him Zhao the great, Zhao the incredible, Zhao the _conqueror_.

 **Team: Fire Nation**

 **Round: 6 (Ambition)**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: 4. (Setting) A library**

 **Word count: 2,659**


	11. A Delicate Creature

A young Toph Beifong crouched outside in her family's garden.

She could hear her parents arguing in the house. They were arguing about her. She did not need her enhanced hearing to know it.

Her father wanted her to start training with a local earthbending master. Her mother was objecting. She said it would be too much stress for their young, blind daughter. Her father said they would be careful, and that Toph needed to learn some bending in order to live. It was the same argument as always.

Toph tiptoed her way further into the gardens, past her dozing nanny. The nannies never paid particularly close attention to her, which she didn't really mind. She preferred being on her own.

Toph made her way past the fountains, slowly but surly, using the vibrations in the earth to find her way. She could feel the rocks, the plants, even the small ants making their way across the path.

Suddenly, she froze, listening carefully. She had felt something, a small animal of sorts. It was there…then suddenly, gone. She held her position, focusing all her energy into feeling the vibrations.

There it was again, but a little farther down the path.

Toph began to walk again, this time more slowly. She could tell the animal was light, whatever it was. Light, small, and a quick mover. Perhaps a grasshopper? But no, it was more delicate then that.

She continued on her way, she could feel it landing again, on the path before her. She could feel four legs, and a fifth one that reached out and probed the ground, looking for something. When the creature did not find whatever it was looking for, it continued on its way.

Toph followed it into the flower gardens, where the aroma of sweet daisies and roses met her nose.

The creature followed the scent as well, landing on a nearby flower. She could hear the stem of the flower bend with the additional weight.

Toph approached the flower carefully, not wanting to scare it off. However, it seemed particularly engrossed with whatever treasures the flower held, and paid her no attention.

Toph could see it more clearly now, it was a fragile creature, with a faint body and long, graceful wings which made up most of its presence.

She knew what this creature was; she had heard of them in fairy tales read to her by her nannies. They were called butterflies.

She heard that they were beautiful and small, and she had never thought she would get the chance to see one for herself. It was magical.

Suddenly, the creature left the plant. She froze for a second, trying to see where it had landed, but it did not seem to be anywhere near her. Perhaps it had moved on for good this time.

Toph felt disappointed at the abrupt departure, and was about to turn to head back to her delinquent nanny when she felt something soft land on her cheek.

It was only there for a second before moving on, but she knew what she had felt.

The butterfly had given her a quick kiss before moving on its way.

Toph nearly yelled in joy.

She could not see the butterfly as it made its way past the walls of the Beifong estate, but she could imagine its path. She shut her eyes and imagined its brightly colored wings as they flapped together and apart, soaring over the rest of the Earth Kingdom.

At least one of them was able to leave that garden, to travel on to the rest of the Earth Kingdom. Toph sighed as she turned away from the flower garden. One day, maybe she too would be as free as that butterfly, soaring above the walls of her home to see new sights and experience amazing adventures.

* * *

Team: Fire Nation

Round: 7 (love)

Category: Drabble

Prompt: 9. (Animal/Creature) Butterfly

Word count: 640


	12. The Girl Left by the Firelight

"I'm glad you agreed to go out with me again. I was afraid I would never get to see you again." He hoped she couldn't sense his nervousness from his words.

She was so beautiful when she smiled. He couldn't imagine anything prettier in the world. Her porcelain skin sat beautifully against her pale green dress and light teal headpiece.

"Leaving you alone that night was a mistake. I'm sorry. Once I thought carefully about it, I realized how much I really wanted to see you." He was happy. This was a beautiful night, and she was a beautiful woman.

"I'm so happy to hear about your uncle's new tea shop. It's good to hear that you guys are doing well." Her smile was bright.

"Thank-you." He was pleased to see the happiness in her eyes. "How is your family?"

"They're doing well. Of course, they struggle just as much as anyone else in the lower ring. I'm sure you don't want to hear about all that, now with you being an upper-ring man and all." She laughed.

He liked it when she teased him. He worried about her sometimes, still living in that troublesome lower ring. Her family seemed to be okay, with regards to food and shelter. Still, it was a dangerous place. If he had his way, she would never have to go back to live in that place. He couldn't protect her there.

It was strange how much feeling he could feel for someone who he had only talked to twice. Emotion was a funny thing, as his uncle always said.

"The buildings are so pretty here, I love all of the lights."

The lights could not compare to her gorgeous face.

"They're not as pretty as you." Had he really said that? He was usually better at controlling his emotions. But she brought out a side of him that he usually did his best to suppress. He wanted to say everything he felt while he was with her.

"Anyway," he coughed, trying to cover up his nerves. "Where would you like to have dinner? I think there's a new restaurant over by the university."

"That sounds good. I am excited to try it." Jin took his arm as he led her over to the restaurant. He loved it when she held his arm.

At the restaurant, they asked for a table for two. The waiter led them to a corner booth table near the back of the restaurant. The lighting was dim, and the soft booth was covered in light green leather. The table was of an earthen material, and there was a small flickering candle in the center.

"This is perfect, thank-you." Zuko nodded to the waiter as he took their menus. Jin moved by him to take her seat in the booth, and Zuko followed her. They sat elbow-to-elbow as they quietly read their menus.

"Wow, everything looks so good. I'm not sure what I want to try." Jin pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she studied her menu. It was strange all of the little details he could notice about her. Her smile, her eyes, her hair. He usually didn't notice the little things; too caught up in the larger picture of life that included the destiny that had been created for him.

"We could get a bunch of different dishes and share them if you want."

"I think that sounds nice."

Zuko was happy he could make her smile.

As they ordered their food and ate, they talked about their families, their hobbies, their likes and dislikes. Zuko preferred to listen, and let her talk. It was partly because he enjoyed hearing about her so much. What was her family like? What was she like? He wanted to know as much as possible.

He also preferred to listen rather then talk because he was afraid what would happen if he let too much slip about him and his uncle. She believed they were earth kingdom refugees, and he needed her to continue to believe that. He did not want to think about what she would do if she discovered his lie. It was better to become engrossed in her stories and watch her beautiful features change as she recounted tales from her childhood then to come up with deceptions and lies about his past to keep her from finding out to much.

The candlelight flickered lower and grew dimmer as the night wore on. By the time their chocolate cake came, the wax had nearly all melted into a pool at the bottom of the green glass bowl, with just a small nub and a bit of wick lighting the table. Soon, their dinner would be over.

As they finished Zuko realized there was something he really wanted to do. It felt like something he needed to do.

"Jin, I'm sorry I left you alone that night when we were by the firelight pond."

She turned to him in surprise. "I know you are Zuko, you already apologized. It's okay, I understand."

She didn't really, but it was cute of her to show him such compassion. Her kind spirit reached out to him in a way much like that of his uncle's.

"I'm just glad you wanted to meet with me again, after our…sudden separation."

He moved closer to her. She smiled again. The sign of joy which melted his heart each time.

"I was happy to get the chance to see such a handsome young man again," she turned her face to his, their chins inches apart.

He leaned closer, she leaned into him, and their lips met. It was just as he had imagined it. His heart clenched in a way he had never experienced before. He didn't feel paranoid or strained…he felt, safe, and happy, and filled with desire. He didn't have an uncertain future to worry about now. He was certain of his path; certain that Jin would be part of it.

"I love you, Zuko," whispered Jin suddenly between kisses.

Zuko froze in shock, their kissing interrupted by the news. When he did not respond, Jin pulled away from him in surprise.

"Zuko? Did you hear me?" Jin looked so expectant…she was waiting for him to say something, he knew it. But he just could not bring himself to say anything. It had been so long since he had felt love, he could not bring himself to recognize it, much less say it out loud.

"I…I…." Zuko hesitated.

"It's okay," said Jin quietly, pressing her hand against his lips to stop him from talking. Zuko looked at her in surprise. Could she really understand? Was there anything about his horribly messed up life that she could understand?

Jin shrugged. "You are an refugee, just like all of us. Lost in this war, devastated by the Fire Nation, just like all of us. You do not know whom to trust yet. You haven't remembered how to establish good relationships yet. What it was like to love before the madness of this war."

Zuko looked on in surprise. She did understand, somehow.

"Thank-you," he whispered.

Jin smiled her welcome, and leaned forward to kiss him again.

This kiss was short, but the feeling of her lips would rest on his for the rest of the night. He would never forget the feeling of her soft touch, or of the slight pressure her hand had on his as she leaned forward. He would remember these little things forever.

Together, they left the restaurant and began the journey back to Jin's home. He was happy he could walk her home at night. At least these were times he could protect her from the dangers in the world; he only wished he could do it more.

When they knocked on her door, Jin's mother and father both answered.

"Zuko! Good to see you finally decided to bring our daughter back to us." Jin's father was not a huge fan of Zuko's, but that was to be expected, considering he was her father. Zuko had a feeling he would have acted the same way.

"Be nice," warned Jin's mother, in a much more welcoming tone. She had taken to Jin's and Zuko's relationship much better then her husband.

"Good-night Zuko, We will see you soon, I hope."

"Definitely," answered Zuko, meaning it completely. He could not wait until their next meeting.

Jin smiled one last time, then made her way past her parents into her house.

Zuko bid them good night and turned to leave, when Jin's mother spoke out.

"We want to thank you Zuko, for being so kind to our daughter. We haven't seen her this happy in awhile."

Zuko kept his back turned as he nodded to them.

"It has also been awhile since I've been this happy," he said, more to himself then them.

Then he turned and walked away. Ba Sing Sea was a beautiful city, and Jin was a beautiful girl. Uncle had been right about all of his opportunities. He could already see a very happy life forming for him before his very eyes.

As he made his way up the hill, he turned back for one last glimpse at the house. He could see the faint figure of a slight girl in a pale green dress standing on the upper balcony.

"Good-night Jin," whispered Zuko to himself. "I love you."

Then he turned his back and continued his way back to the upper ring.

Team: Fire Nation

Round: 7

Category: Themed (love)

Prompt:6. (Color) Pale Green

Word count: 1584


End file.
